Outdoor positioning of a collector device (e.g. a mobile device) can be achieved using Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS). In conventional GNSS, the mobile device may collect information from the satellites along a line-of-sight. The collected information may then be used to compute the location (longitude, latitude, altitude) of the mobile device to within a few meters. A mobile device may also determine its position by triangulating signals from cell-phone transmitters.